Unexpected
by Queen Bee Ally
Summary: Blair wasn't what Damon expected to find late night at a bar.


A/N: This is just a one shot that would not leave me alone until I wrote it so I hope you guys enjoy! Please Revew.

Unexpected

She's absolutely smitten with him, and who could blame her? A few simple well placed comments had her blushing like the virgin she wasn't and with a simple rakish smile from him she had melted to goo. Well that was, what was supposed to happen. That's what always happened whenever he wandered into one of these upper class bars. A supposed debutante princess with her book of manners always balanced precariously on her head would play right into his hand. That was the tradition, that's what he was looking for the moment he stepped into bar. What he hadn't counted on was finding a queen instead of a princess.

Her lips are a deep red and her curls are tumbling down her shoulders in a way that he knows took her hours to complete in front of mirror. He doesn't approach her, knows he will only be rebuffed if he attempts to use that route. Instead he sits at the other end of the bar ordering whisky and drinking it while subtly studying her. Her dress is tailored made and caresses her body like he would like to. She's drinking a martini and talking to an over eager man who is quickly sent on his way with one biting remark from her.

After a while of studying her he realizes that she is attempting to drown her frustration from some relationship if the way she keep scowling at her phone that keeps continually lighting up. She finally just turns off the thing shoves it in her clutch, he decides to make his move.

"All that scowling going to cause frown lines and that would be a real shame." He applies all the charm he has without sounding like a car sales man, but she merely smirks at him and he just waits for the biting remark.

"Don't you know the rich never age." She smiles at him predatorily before eyeing him once. She likes what she sees and he arches one eyebrow as he sits in the seat next to her.

"Good news for me then." He waves the bartender over and orders two more drinks.

"I wasn't aware I had consented to your company." She scathing says even as she takes the proffered drink.

"I wasn't aware I needed your consent." He drinks some of his whiskey making it a point to look at anywhere else but her.

"A gentlemen knows when he's unwanted." Peripherally he can see her pop the olive into her mouth.

"It's a good thing I'm not a gentlemen." He finally acquiesces to looking at her and gives her a charming smile, and for the first time she smiles at him.

* * *

"Who is this Chuck Bass?" She sighs but maintains her interest in the magazine in front of her, while he continues his perusal of her room. He was tempted to just compel her and feed her leaving her in her awaiting town car to wake up disoriented and confused as he had done to many of the upper elite socialites. Yet there was something about this girl, that captivated him this Blair Waldorf who was petite, fragile and yet obviously so in charge of the on goings of this town.

"The man whore of this town, you two would probably get along." He had seen the utter disgust as he had recounted tales about wooing women in his past.

"Jealousy doesn't become you Waldorf." She rolled her eyes at him finally deigning him with a look, from her position on the bed.

"Please weren't you the one that warned me you were no gentlemen, it's not like I'm some kind of saint." This relationship was bemusing to say the least, it was clear there was sexual tension between that was just creating sexual frustration at least on his part. It had become a custom for him to arrive at her house sometime in the late afternoon after she had arrived from school and had changed out of her uniform and into something more comfortable.

"No, you're no saint." He's pounced on her as quickly as he can without her becoming suspicious, she squeals in delight and for a moment he allows his hands to run along her sides before stalling on her hips. "But that doesn't mean I can't corrupt you." He whispers into her ear as her heart speeds up and her arms stuck between them fist in his shirt pulling him closer before pushing him away.

"I'm famished lets head down for supper." She pushes him off her before standing up and sauntering out the door, hair slightly mussed and clothes rumpled but giving off the air of a royal. He lays back in the bed wondering why he doesn't just compel her and get what he so obviously wants from her… but he knows the sweetest victory that he could achieve in New York is having Blair Waldorf willfully submit to him, and Damon did always like to win.

* * *

He watches her as he stands across the street unnoticed by her, it's lunch time and she sits in the center of a group of girls who all give deference to Blair when discussing anything. They all look at her for guidance while she looks utterly bored, until a limo pulls up and a boy with a flashy scarf steps out and stands beside it. While the girls around her erupt into excited chatter, Blair merely stands up and walks up to the boy, who quickly leads her into the limo which begins to drive around the block.

Blair doesn't appear until most of the students are already inside and only a few of the stragglers are running into the building. He finally makes the connection that the boy was Chuck Bass one of the stars of the city's prominent gossip website.

He was going to ask, perhaps make a passing comment about the past coming back to bite her, but the moment she sees him she attacks. Pushing him back onto her divan, the nearest piece of sitting furniture from the elevator and finally… finally Blair Waldorf is kissing him. Her red stained lips are caressing his while her nails run down his uncovered arms.

It's like she's fighting some internal battle pushing, biting, scratching him like she hates/wants/loathes/loves him all at the same time and he's all too willing to give and take in this convoluted caress.

Chuck Bass never comes up and it's clear from the few times he's gone to study her at lunch that whatever dalliance Blair and Chuck had has fizzled out.

* * *

It's an accident when she figures out what he is, they're under the sheets and after he's challenged her on keeping quiet she's resorted to biting her lip. Still it comes as a surprise when she peaks that instead of uttering a single noise she manages to cause an incision on her lip. It's only a few drops of blood but it's enough for him to morph, he sucks on her lips hungrily and at first she's too lost to even notice his change but then she opens her eyes and sees his eyes, it's then she loses the bet by beginning to scream.

* * *

_How old are you… really?_

_ So can you enter a church?_

_ Bite me… oh wait you only wish you could! _

She's so full of questions and scathing remarks now that she's gotten over the fear and anxiousness that was bound to be part of her initial reaction. It still surprises him her ability to not care what he is.

_If you were going to kill me you would have already._

_ We all have a little bit of monster in us._

The popular It Girl that seems to always be surrounded by people and yet is always alone in this large penthouse apartment, truly baffles him. He wonders if she just keeps him around because she's lonely but she doesn't seem very attached to him so he forgoes that idea.

"Do you vampires ever stop thinking." She utters half sleepily beside him before he can make a sarcastic comment she's pulling him closer and letting the sheet slip away. He really can't argue when she's allowing him to touch her like this so he just quiets his mind and fills his mouth full of her.

* * *

Damon realizes he's living with Blair Waldorf/Queen B, he's not sure when or how but slowly he just never started leaving in the mornings, and she never complained when he was there the moment she got home from school.

She also doesn't care when he leaves at odd hours of the night, because he always comes back to her bed before the sun rises, and if he comes back with blood on his hands she never makes a remark as long as he doesn't stain her bedsheets and makes a beeline for the shower. He never asks where her mother is or why the only other person in apartment is her Russian maid and she never asks about his family or about other brunettes his past has held.

"I met Audrey once."

"Was she as glamorous as she looks?" They're lazing about on her bed watching a movie on her laptop, it's Breakfast at Tiffany's and Blair's excitement as he told her he's never seen it was palpable. Something about popping his 'Tiffany cherry'.

"She didn't taste bad if I recall correctly, but she was kind of bland." He makes a face and she laughs, his hand on her thigh continues making nonsensical patterns and he can't help but enjoy the way her body vibrates with the laugh that he created.

"Do I taste better?"

"Worlds better." That seems to please her as she snuggles deeper into his side.

* * *

She struts out of her school and spots him leaning against the classic convertible.

"To what do I owe this honor?" Even though his eyes are solely on her he can see the other students milling about clearly trying to figure out who he is and what is going on. He also notes several phones being used to take discreet pictures, but he ignores them all and focuses on her.

"Want to go for a drive?" He opens the door for her and he's offering her more than he's really offered anyone else and for a moment he worries she will laughingly turn away and go back into the pack of school girls from where she came.

"Let's go." She smiles predatorily at him before settling in and as he walks around to the driver seat he's never once been so grateful for entering a bar.

A/N:Please Review and tell me what you think this is my first cross over so I hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
